V1.0.0.118b
New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * PVP.net v1.36.14 * You can now buy a Summoner Name Change in the store. * Summoners can now set up multiple mastery pages in their Summoner Profile to select from during Champion Selection, up to a maximum of 10. League of Legends 1.0.0.118b Champions ; * Stats ** Health per level reduced to 102 from 110. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.6 from 0.8. ** Reduced the chance of failed knockups near terrain. * ** Base damage reduced to 85/130/175/220/265 from 85/135/185/235/285. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1.0. ; * General ** Reverted last patch's walking animation update. * ** Base damage changed to 90/130/170/210/250 from 80/125/170/215/260. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.75 from 0.6. ** Mana cost reduced to 60/70/80/90/100 from 60/75/90/105/120. * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.6. ** Damage reduced to 85/135/185/235/285 from 85/145/205/265/325. ** Mana cost reduced to 80/95/110/125/140 from 80/100/120/140/160. * ** Mana cost reduced to 125/175/225 from 150/200/250. ** No longer gives experience on death. ** Gold bounty increased to 50 from 15. ** Tibber's health increased to 1200/1600/2000 from 1200 at all ranks. ** Now gains armor per rank: 30/50/70. ** Now gains magic resist per rank: 25/45/65. ** Reduced the duration to 45 seconds from 60 seconds. ** Area-of-effect burn damage is now 35 at all ranks from 40/60/80, but now has a 0.2 ability power ratio. ; * ** Reduced the chance of failing to knock up the target. ; * ** Damage range increased to match the taunt range. ; * ** Base damage reduced to 20/50/80/110/140 from 20/55/90/125/160. * ** Now deals physical damage instead of magic damage. ** Now scales with both attack damage and ability power instead of only with the highest. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.5 from 0.4. ** Now heals for 20% against champions and 10% against minions from 20% against all enemies. ; * General ** Updated recommended items. * ** Range increased to 625 from 600. ** Now reduces both magic resist and armor instead of just armor. * ** Cooldown decreased to 15 seconds from 17. * ** Width increased slightly. * ** Now also scales with 50% of Kog'Maw's bonus attack damage in addition to ability power. ; * ** Bonus damage on basic attacks no longer procs nor applies spell vamp. * ** Cooldown increased to 6 seconds from 5. * ** Fixed a bug where it would display the wrong team indicator on some machines with low graphics settings. ; * ** Base damage increased to 80/125/170/215/260 from 75/120/165/210/255. ** Bonus attack damage scaling increased to 100% from 95%. ** Missile speed increased to 1350 from 1200. ; * Stats ** Attack range decreased to 550 from 555. ** Movement speed reduced to 305 from 310. * ** Mana cost increased to 40 from 35. * ** Base flat damage reduced to 20/30/40/50/60 from 30/40/50/60/70. * ** Base damage reduced to 50/90/130/170/210 from 60/100/140/180/220. ; * ** Heal reduced to 15/25/35/45/55 from 17.5/28.75/40/51.25/62.5. Items ; * Recipe cost reduced to 340g from 430g. ; * Spell vamp component is now Unique. Masteries ; * Changed to increase total physical and magic damage dealt by 4% from increasing base physical and magic damage dealt by 5%. General * Only very long-range abilities such as will cast using the minimap, other spells will no longer cast using the minimap. * Cursor-cast spells, which cast at the location of your mouse cursor without requiring a left-click, will cast through parts of the UI (including the minimap) as though you were targeting the ground underneath. Patch Preview video de:Patch v.1.0.0.118b zh:V1.0.0.118b Category:Patch notes